The Storm and The Rebel
by Alphawolf2060
Summary: Rachel was an ordinary girl in Colorado, forced to move from Britain. She and her wolf companion and partner, Alyssa, discover a weird wheezing noise coming from the forest during a storm that is anything but ordinary. There, she meets The Doctor, a man who makes absolutely no sense to her, and has to learn to work with him fast to save what's most important to her- Or else.
1. The Storm

(AN- This is my first story that anyone other than my friends have read, and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this and maybe even help me improve in my writing. I do not own Doctor who, BBC does. Thanks- AlphaWolf2060)

Chapter 1: The Storm

RACHEL was NOT a happy camper.

She had been stuck inside her house all day- WITHOUT WIFI- because of an annoyingly large storm that had been raging outside for what felt like forever. She was on the verge of what Alex called her 'Screw it, I'm done with this' stage of boredom, and just about ready to head outside, regardless of whether the storm had stopped or not.

Rachel herself was fifteen, almost sixteen, seventh grader with dark brown hair and red streaks with a natural wave to it. She had hazel eyes and freckles, with a pair of teal and dark brown tortoiseshell patterned glasses. Rachel was, unfortunately, nearsighted, so these were necessary no matter how much she hated them. Her usual Saturday outfit included a T-shirt, a pair of worn jeans, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a denim jacket along with her ever present I-pod.

She herself lived with her Aunt Cassandra, in a big mansion in the middle of nowhere. She had moved here, away from her friends, back in Britain, to Colorado and the freezing cold, away from everything she had known for no other reason than simply, "You have to go."

Her only company, other than her 'might as well be insane, the way she acts' aunt, was a small adorable wolf cub with jet-black fur and amber eyes who had wandered in one December freezing night four years ago. She had stayed ever since. She named her Alyssa, and the two became practically inseparable.

It had been exactly twelve hours since the storm started, and Rachel was getting restless.

She closed her eyes, debating whether or not to go outside, despite her aunt's warning. Her hazel eyes snapped open, the decision already made.

The door to the mansion flung open as Rachel and Alyssa made their way to the forest, only to hear a strange wheezing sound.

The two stalked ever so carefully towards the sound, which seemed to be getting louder the closer they got. Right as they got there, the sound abruptly stopped. She and Alyssa quietly crept to the edge of the clearing, only to find- a blue box. Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"What?", She quietly whispered to Alyssa, and laughed, the sound whisked away by the wind.

The box was about eight feet tall, and looked worn and dirty. Despite that, it gave off a feeling of power to the two. It had a light on the top, looking like the miniaturized version of a lighthouse's top, and had 'Police Public Call Box' written at the top on every side. It had a little sign on the side saying 'Police Telephone, Free for Use of Public , and Pull to Open, along with a lot of small text. Something about it pulled at Rachel. She grinned.

Suddenly, the doors flung open. Rachel jumped with a little yelp of shock, leading her to crash in the bush she was hiding behind. "Ouch." Rachel complained. Alyssa just laughed at her in that canine way, that only Rachel ever knew that she was laughing. "Oh, shut up, you big ball of fluff." She muttered, embarrassed.

She untangled herself and looked up to see a man, looking relatively young, maybe twenty-one. He wore a dark brown pin-striped suit with a bow tie and a fez, his hair was cropped short, and looked completely wild, along with a pair of hazel eyes to complete the look.

She stood up. "Who are you?" Rachel asked firmly. Alyssa growled helpfully.

The man's head snapped around to look at us. He grinned cheerily. "I'm The Doctor."


	2. Doctor? Doctor who?

(AN- This is my first story that anyone other than my friends have read, and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this and maybe even help me improve in my writing. I do not own Doctor who, BBC does. Thanks- AlphaWolf2060)

Chapter 2: Doctor? Doctor who?

"I'm The Doctor."

'The doctor? Doctor who?', Rachel wondered. "Why is there a big blue Police box in the woods now of all times? And why do adults always show up where the action is? It's kind of unfair to me. All I want is a little adventure, but no, 'It's too dangerous.' I just want a piece of the action, is that too much to ask?!" She ranted out loud to herself. Alyssa yipped in agreement.

"She's a police box from the 1950's. That and you look about sixteen, so that should be old enough for a 'piece of the action', as you say." The hazel eyed man answered. Rachel blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" She mumbled to Alyssa. The Doctor, as she had nothing else to call him, made a noise of agreement. "Oh." She sighed.

"Well, if you really want some adventure, you could check this out with me." He offered. Rachel's face lit up. "BUT-" He interrupted. Rachel's face fell. "You have to stick with me, all right?" He said firmly. Rachel squealed and started freaking out with Alyssa.

"Geronimo!" He called out and started walking towards the eye of the storm. Rachel and Alyssa laugh and start running after him, giant grins on their faces.

"Now you know my name, but I don't think I know yours." The Doctor asked cheerily. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Connor. Nice to meet you." She informed him. Alyssa growled. "And this is Alyssa." Rachel amended.

"How did you come across this beauty of a wolf?" he inquired, grinning. "Oh, She just wandered in one night in December, five years ago, covered in snow, drenched and shivering. I gave her some food and dried her off, and we've been buddies ever since." Rachel smiled as Alyssa licked her hand.

He laughed. "You look more like siblings than friends."He noticed. Rachel tilted her head. "We might as well be. She's been my only real company for years, after I moved from Britain and all my friends." Alyssa yipped in agreement and rubbed her head up against Rachel's leg.

"Why'd you just come with me anyway? It's not like you knew me already or anything." He pondered. "Well, Alyssa what do you think? Is he trustworthy?" She asked teasingly. Alyssa yelped happily and rubbed up against the Doctor's hand, licking him. He laughed.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled behind them, making Rachel jump. She had forgotten about what she was here for, just hanging with the Doctor. They shared a look, and together, ran off towards the eye of the storm.

She, Alyssa, and the Doctor each had maniac grins on their faces as they ran through the trees, dodging them like they had done it a million times before, which two of them had. Alyssa's tongue lolled out, hanging in the wind. As they broke through the tree line, Rachel skidded to a stop. "Whoa..." She mumbled in amazement. Alyssa yipped in agreement.


	3. Companion?

(This is the first story that anyone other than my friends have read, so I appreciate whoever takes the time to read and maybe even review. Allons-y! Or is it Geronimo now?- Alphawolf2060)

Chapter 3: Companion?

"Woah..." She mumbled in amazement. Alyssa yipped in agreement.

The three of them had bust out of the trees to the drop-off, giving them a perfect view of the clearly alien ship. It was like nothing either of them had ever seen.

Rachel grinned, looking to the Doctor, silently asking him what next. He turned his head, looking at her while mimicking her grin. "Geronimo!" He laughed as he dove over the edge.

Both their eyes widened as they rushed over to the edge. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, seeing he was alright, then facepalmed. "Idiot." She muttered, not really meaning it, as she silently scaled her way down to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked, grin still on his face.

"Not all of us can just jump off of bloody cliffs, I hope you know." She told him bluntly. He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. Rachel sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Come on. Geronimo, as you said." She told him, heading towards the ship. Alyssa followed after her, leaving the Doctor to catch up.

{ A half an hour of bickering later}

The three of them had made their way through the air vents slowly, Doctor and Rachel bantering the whole way through until Alyssa had finally shut the two up with a well placed snarl and snap at the Doctor's bow tie. Finally, the three had made it to what they assumed to be the control room.

"Cybermen." The Doctor hissed. "What?" Rachel asked, confused. "Cybermen. They're essentially alive brains inside of a metal body that stips them of all emotion and free will. They're programmed to see themselves as the perfect being, and that they need to 'upgrade' everyone else to this state of being. Anyone incompatible with the tech is 'deleted'." He finished, disgust in his tone, easily detectable to Rachel and Alyssa.

He kicked open the grate and crashed down into their control room. Rachel dropped down after him, Alyssa right behind her.

"Identify." They heard in the cyberman's metallic tones.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered in a hard voice under a false tone of cheerfulness.

"You are registered as an enemy of the Cyber race. You shall be deleted and your companion upgraded." It responded emotionlessly, the sentence resounding throughout the room.

Rachel let out a small squeak. "Don't worry, Rachel. I won't let them hurt you." He told her, nothing but truth in his voice. He turned back to the cyberman, anger coloring his voice as he slowly raised his tone until he was practically yelling. "I won't let that happen. You know why? Because I'm going to defeat you all, SAVE Rachel from getting killed, AND DESTROY ALL YOUR SHIPS, BECAUSE NO ONE THREATENS MY COMPANIONS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! " He spat the words out at the cyberman, raging at it.


	4. Bigger on the Inside

(A.N. Sorry for the horribly long wait. I completely lost motivation for writing for a while, and I still have no idea how to write fight scenes, so completely delaying that... As usual, any advice on anything, or even just pointing out mistakes would be incredibly helpful. Thanks!)

Chapter 4: Bigger on the Inside

Rachel's eyes widened with shock. 'Well, this was new.' She thought to herself. No one, except maybe Alyssa, had been anywhere close to protective of her. She barely even remembered her parents, and Aunt Cass had been anything but protective. 'More like; Go on, I can't be expected to do this for you forever. ' Rachel thought bitterly. It was- rather nice to not be expected to be completely independent anymore.

"Rachel, close your eyes. You don't need to see this yet."The Doctor's voice told me as I shut my eyes tightly. A small buzzing echoed through the room. Then a sob. And another. Clangs and thumps were heard all over. "It's okay now. You're fine. It's fine now." I slowly cracked my eyes open, as an influx of sudden brightness hit my eyes. I hissed quietly.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, fiddling with his bow tie. "Bright..." I muttered. His laugh rang throughout the room, making a small smile come across my face. "Alyssa!" I suddenly yelped out. "Huh?" He gave me a strange look. "Alyssa!" I repeated. "Where's Alyssa?!" I heard a sharp bark from down by my boot. "There she is." He pointed out, unnecessarily. That set me off, and I started laughing. His chuckles slowly faded in to my laughter as he slowly led me out of the ship, making our way through fallen cybermen left and right.

I slowly leaned into his side, tired from tall the excitement and the adrenaline rush. "Come along now, Rae." He said softly, leading me out the door. "Rae?" I muttered quietly. "Short for Rachel. Is that fine? 'Cause if it isn't, I can stop and just call you Rachel, 'cause that's your name, right-" He rambled on. I interrupted him in a small voice. "Rae's perfect." He just smiled.

We slowly walked through the forest from earlier, him practically pulling me along the pathway. We finally came across the box from earlier, sitting in the exact place we'd found it this afternoon. It was really out of place here, I noted. He let go of my shoulder that he'd been using to drag me along to walk forward towards the police call box. He spun around to face me, one hand on the door. And as he slowly opened it, a golden light leaking through the cracks and an inherent warmth cloaked the both of us. "Welcome," He paused dramatically."To the TARDIS." I stepped inside, past him, only to be greeted with a small humming and the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

There was a platform suspended in the middle with catwalks coming off the sides. IN the middle of this, was a small control panel with all sorts of buttons and levers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were other staircases making their way elsewhere through holes in golden-orange walls, decorated with glowing- bubbles? Maybe? "She's bigger on the inside..." I voiced with awe coloring my tones.

"Yes, yes she is." He grinned. "Come on, I'll take you to your bedroom. You look about dead on your feet." I asked the one thing that had been bothering me. "MY bedroom?"

(A.N. There you go! Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Also, quick thanks to both of chloeX15 and ! I'm so glad the two of you like this so much! I've also recently set up an account on WattPad, under LuckyPenny0608. Go check it out, if you want. Thanks! And as always, reviews are amazing as are any other help you can give. Thanks for reading! -AlphaWolf2060)


End file.
